Codsworth
|derived = |actor =Stephen Russell |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |combat style=csMrHandy |CK race =HandyRace |dialogue =Codsworth.txt Codsworth.txt/COM (companion) |edid =Codsworth MQ101PrewarCodsworth (Pre-War) |baseid = (Pre-War) |refid = (Pre-War) }} Codsworth is a domestic-model Mister Handy purchased by the Sole Survivor, in service to them and their family before the Great War in Sanctuary Hills, as a butler from 2077 to 2287. He can be recruited as a potential companion upon reaching a trigger point in Concord during the quest Out of Time and returning to him. Background Codsworth is a Mister Handy robotic butler for the Sole Survivor's family before the Great War. He was bought by the family not long before October 23, 2077, as evidenced by the Mr. Handy box in the laundry room of the Sole Survivor's home. He was not granted entry to Vault 111, as claimed by the Vault-Tec rep, and was left behind when the war was announced on television. Codsworth is reunited with the Survivor after 210 years of roaming around Sanctuary Hills, still loyal to his owner. At first, Codsworth seems cheerful and oblivious to what has happened. During the first ten years after the war, Codsworth tried to keep himself busy by doing futile housekeeping work, such as keeping the nuclear fallout-tainted floors waxed, dusting a collapsed house and polishing a rusted car. However, talking to him further reveals that he is actually very depressed about the state of the world, and was deeply affected by his two-centuries-long isolation. To cope, he pretended that nothing happened. At some point after the bombs fell, Codsworth visited the town of Concord - mentioning that the locals only "pummeled him with sticks a few times" and "shot at him on a few occasions" before he retreated back to Sanctuary. Codsworth is known to say the Sole Survivor's chosen name if it is an option, although it may be shortened, extended or have a word omitted. A list of spoken names can be found here. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * War Never Changes: Codsworth will act as the family's butler in this quest, providing small bits of dialogue and interaction. * Out of Time: The Sole Survivor has the option to team up with Codsworth and scout the area of what once was Sanctuary Hills. Effects of player's actions Maxed approval with Codsworth grants the Robot Sympathy perk, which grants +10 Energy Resistance against robots' energy weapons. Maximum affinity can be achieved after attaching 29 weapon modifications (read the Robot Sympathy perk page for more information). Range of interests ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Codsworth can be found randomly when taking a card from the loot deck. While Codsworth is the active companion, the player character can exhaust him to trade with any other player character on the map. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character has the Vilified trait, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Codsworth will become available as a companion after any of:- ** Reaching an invisible trigger point in Concord during the quest Out of Time. It is not necessary to complete the quest - simply getting close enough to the Museum of Freedom to start hearing gunfire (up to the playground in Concord should be close enough) and returning to Codsworth will suffice. ** Reaching Diamond City before reaching Concord, thus starting the quest, Jewel of the Commonwealth. ** Meeting Nick Valentine in Vault 114 before reaching Concord or Diamond City, thus starting the quest, Unlikely Valentine. * Codsworth is armed with a flamer and a circular saw as is typical with a Mister Handy and is remarkably efficient at dispatching enemies at close range as he is able to roast foes with the flamer to soften them up, then cut them apart with his saw. He is remarkably resilient, enough so to remain active in a fight for a considerable period of time, assuming that he isn't hit with heavy weapons. This makes Codsworth an excellent early-game companion who can take the brunt of battles. However, he cannot be revived during combat by injecting stimpaks as he is a robot. However, with Automatron installed, the player character can repair him with a robot repair kit (schematics aren't required, therefore one can create them as soon as a chemistry station can be accessed, with no level requirement). * Codsworth has an innate Damage Resistance of 25, which is about on par with a human companion wearing a full set of girded leather armor. However, his innate energy resistance is 5, which is much lower than any full armor set worn by a human companion. His hit points are similar to the game's human companions, thus human companions equipped in full metal armor or heavier will surpass him in durability. Codsworth's innate damage/energy resistance receives a moderate boost at very high player levels, but is less than that provided by a good suit of armor. * He is one of the only robots from the Mister Handy line from across the entire Fallout franchise that actually acknowledges that the Great War has even occurred. * Like Sergeant RL-3 from Fallout 3, another robotic companion, Codsworth will "float" on water instead of diving in. * Even after the Great War, Codsworth's box survived and can be seen in the closet of the Sole Survivor's house. * He will sometimes interact with other robots, such as Takahashi and Wellingham in Diamond City, Whitechapel Charlie in Goodneighbor and Deezer in Covenant. * He will occasionally provide the Sole Survivor with purified water, filtered from the ground water as he can be heard saying that pools of water are filling up in his reserves. He also appears able to extract water from the ambient air, as he occasionally mentions that his condensers are still working. * He can be heard humming and whistling various songs, such as La Marseillaise and Rule Britannia. * Codsworth can say over 900 names. * Because of his longer arms, he has trouble fitting through some gates and doorways. * Until the quest Out of Time is completed, he will always return to Sanctuary Hills in front of the Sole Survivor's house, no matter which settlement he is sent to (see the console command in Bugs to fix this). He will also not appear as a VIP in the Vault-Tec Population Management System, even if currently following the Sole Survivor. * If the player character "destroys" the enemy's corpse after killing them, Codsworth will berate the player for "not being very sporting." * If the Sole Survivor picks up some pre-War items, Codsworth will say "Taking a trip down memory lane, sir/ma'am?" * Before making the run for the Vault 111, the player may bid Codsworth farewell. However, in a conversation between the two, the Sole Survivor will still apologize for not saying goodbye. * If knocked unconscious, Codsworth will say: "Sir/ma'am? I... I'm dying..." * Codsworth's encounter dialogue will change if the Sole Survivor has made progress through the story before meeting him (for example: the player will be able to tell Codsworth that Shaun is "with his father/mother" instead of asking him about Shaun's whereabouts if they have finished the storyline). * He can wear the bowler hat and its variant, the Triggerman bowler. However, the +1 Endurance bonus from the hat does not affect his hit points. * The player character is able to customize and modify Codsworth at a robot workbench if they have the Automatron add-on. When he is put in the robot workbench, he loses the option to wear the bowler hat. * If brought to the Boston Airport, Codsworth will mention having accompanied Nate (if female) or Nora (if male) to wait for their spouse on his return from his tour of duty. * After bringing Drinkin' Buddy to a settlement, Codsworth may say one of his jokes when asking him his thoughts. * Codsworth appears in the ending slides. * Codsworth is one of the two companions that may die if the player depletes his health even when you have a full relationship with him. Notable quotes | | | | | | |When the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth: ** ** | Conversation with Deezer at Covenant: – – – – – | | |When engaging combat: ** ** ** | |When using chems: ** ** ** ** ** |Walking around naked: ** ** ** ** ** |Using the Cannibal perk: ** ** ** ** ** |Swapping Codsworth for: ** Cait: , to which Cait replies: ** Danse: , to which Danse uncomfortably replies: ** Deacon: , to which Deacon replies: ** Hancock: , to which Hancock replies: ** MacCready: , to which MacCready will reply: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Nick replies: ** Piper: , to which Piper replies: |Swapping another companion for Codsworth: ** Cait: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Curie: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Deacon: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Dogmeat: ** Hancock: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Piper: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Preston Garvey: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Strong: , to which Codsworth replies: ** X6-88: , to which Codsworth replies: }} Appearances Codsworth appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout: The Board Game. Behind the scenes * Codsworth's name appears to have come from Wadsworth, the Mr. Handy inside Megaton's vacant house in Fallout 3. He also shares Wadsworth's ability to tell jokes and dispense purified water periodically. * If Codsworth takes damage, he may say, "'Tis but a scratch," possibly as a reference to the Black Knight in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It could also be a reference to Mercutio's death scene in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. * Codsworth's initial behavior after the Great War, such as continuing housework and pretending to be oblivious to the nuclear bombings, somewhat resembles the character Hilda Bloggs from the 1982 graphic novel When the Wind Blows by Raymond Briggs. However, Codsworth desperately denied his deteriorating state, isolation and ruined surrounding while Hilda remained innocently ignorant of her situation. Like Hilda, upon her hair falling out from radiation poisoning, Codsworth eventually came to realize and accept the horrific reality of nuclear war. ** This behavior, as well as other robots' inability to process that the War happened, is similar to Ray Bradbury's short story There Will Come Soft Rains, where a futuristic automated house continues its duties, oblivious to the fact the nearest city is a glowing radioactive crater and the family it was programmed to serve are now nothing more than some silhouettes burned into an exterior wall. * The 'worth' part of the name is typical among pop-culture butlers. * Codsworth will correctly say uncommon spellings of names such as Cori and Borri. Cori being the name of a villager from The Elder Scrolls: Arena and Borri being the name of one of the Greybeards from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Bugs * Codsworth may sometimes stay in one place when dismissed to a settlement (even if outside the building boundary), and rarely move around or perform tasks except to fight hostile enemies. * Assigning Codsworth to a settlement resource may have no effect, despite indicating that he is assigned to it in the workshop menu. * Pre-War Codsworth's body will always reflect the Sole Survivor's living room. * As stated in the notes section, Codsworth will become available as a companion after discovering Concord on the map. It is not necessary to complete or even start When Freedom Calls. Simply going to Concord and returning to Codsworth is enough. However, if Codsworth is sent to another settlement before the companion dialogue is complete, he will not acknowledge any attempt to speak to him until he is sent back to Sanctuary and the proper dialogue is completed. On PC, this can be cleared with the console command . * Codsworth will refuse to inspect/hack a terminal, despite being equipped with a hacking module at a robot workbench from the Automatron add-on. * Until the quest Out of Time is completed, Codsworth will always return to Sanctuary upon companion dismissal because CodsworthStayOutsidePlayerHousePackage is applied by the quest DialogueCodsworthPostWar until both GlobalVariable MQ102SkippedCodsworth is set to 1 and Out of Time's stage 200 (waiting until the player character leaves the museum to stop the quest) is complete. The easiest way to resolve this without advancing or disrupting the main quest is the console command . Gallery Codsworth pre-War.png|Pre-War Codsworth, holding a coffee pot Codsworth robot.jpg|Codsworth model at the June 2015 E3 Showcase codsworth-noscale.jpg|Post-War Codsworth in Sanctuary Hills Codsworth.jpg|Gold plating glitch FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|Concept art FO4 ending scene3 02.jpg|Codsworth in an endings slide FO4 ending scene5 04.jpg Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Mister Handy characters Category:Sanctuary Hills characters de:Codsworth es:Codsworth fa:Codsworth fr:Codsworth hu:Codsworth ja:Codsworth ko:코즈스워스 pl:Codsworth pt:Codsworth ru:Кодсворт uk:Кодсворт zh:嘎抓